The Calm in a Storm
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Monsoon season isn't fun. Even more so when you're trying to coax a small child into slumber with a storm raging.Early B-day gift for my fantastic Co-Author on Life Goes On, Sabrina06. This actually occurs the same night as the Father/Son fluff fic: Storm. Father bonding with his kids.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. This is a (Early) b-day gift for my co-author, Sabrina06/SabrinaSM, on Life Goes On. FAMILY FLUFF!**_

The man sighed as the clock struck midnight, the small little girl in his arms flinched as a loud 'boom' rattled the windows in their frames. She was only three and was running a severe fever. Her little fingers dug into the fabric of his fannel pajamas with each passing thunder rang out across the quiet city. He rubbed her back in an attempt to coax her into a peaceful sleep while he waited for the fever reducer to kick in. He came to the conclusion of one of two things was happening, one: it wasn't a strong enough dose, or two: his stubborn little girl was fighting the effects of the medication. He sighed to himself, he would have to call into work in the morning. His wife was out of town, and his daughter had been sent home from pre-school the day prior. A soft tapping sound at the window made him startle slightly, the storm had finally arrived.

"Daddy?"

He shifted slightly at the sudden voice of his daughter, "Yes?"

The girl murmured something sleepily, and he realized that the fever reducer had finally hit its mark. Then the thunder boomed yet again and once more her fingers dug themselves into his back.

"Greta," he sighed, as she refused to let go this time, the thin wire frames of her glasses dug into his shoulder.

His attention was diverted by his nine year old son crashing into his waist, nearly knocking him over.

"Where's the fire, Greg?"

"Sorry Dad," the boy apologized when he saw that his father had his baby sister in his arms.

"What are you doing out of bed this late son?"

The boy muttered out a reply and his father sighed, "Grab your sleeping bag out of the hall closet."

Greg looked at his father curiously, and his father indicated the living room, "No other choice now is there?"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

When Trudy Wiess returned the following morning, the worst of the storm had passed, but it was still raining. She was not expecting to see her husband of nine years stretched out on the couch that could barely contain his large frame, with thier three year old daughter, her ears a bright red, sleeping on his chest, and their nine year old son in a sleeping bag on the floor. Her surprise quickly changed to amusement as her husband started to stir. She walked over to the couch and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before whispering in his ear.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Will Wiess's eyes blinked open blearly, and upon noting that their three year old was in a restful slumber, whispered back, "If it's not too much trouble."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It took Will twenty mintues to finagle a way off the couch without awakening the small girl, and both parents were casting cautious looks at the two children everytime the muffled sound of thunder reached their ears.

"I can take care of them for the day. I was planning on calling in today anyways. I couldn't get Greta to sleep until well past Midnight," Will remarked before taking a drink of his coffee.

Trudy had to stifle a laugh, causing her husband to fix his eyes on her.

"What's so funny Trudy?"

Trudy stifled a giggle before replying, giving him a look that thier daughter would eventually be known for, "Will, think about it, what's today?"

"The third of-"

Trudy smiled at him and cut him off, "What day of the week was yesterday?"

"Yesterday was Friday," Will's eyes went wide with realization, "Oh. I don't work today."

Trudy chuckled lightly at him, "Yes dear Today's Saturday."

 _ **A/EN: I hope this didn't feel rushed at the end. I was aiming for sweet and fluffy. I hope this was an enjoyable bit of family fluff.**_


End file.
